1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a connection port module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in the computer technology, electronic apparatuses bring people more convenient life. Taking computer apparatus for example, the rapid processing efficiency thereof results in widespread usage. Among them, with the launch of notebook computers, the computer apparatus has become portable electronic apparatus, and a user can use the computer apparatus anytime and anywhere, without limitation of location. Generally, the computer apparatus has an input/output interface (I/O interface) configured for connecting with an external device. With the I/O interface, not only the computer apparatus can be connected with a peripheral equipment, but also the function of the computer apparatus can be expanded via the connection with the external devices.
However, as for a general type computer apparatus, particularly a notebook computer, the I/O interface thereof is usually exposed externally and installed in four sides of the notebook computer. Thereby, the exterior appearance is incongruous, and also dust or undesired objects are prone to enter into the connectors which thus, giving rise to problems, such as poor electrical contact.
Moreover, the way of disposing the I/O interface in the notebook computer also limits the development of the notebook computer toward being thinner. For example, since the I/O interface is commonly disposed at the side of the notebook computer and protrudingly disposed thereunder, and thus, the thickness of the housing must be larger than the thickness of the connector so as to completely cover the connector. In other words, the thickness of the side the notebook computer is at least equal to a sum of the thickness of the housing plusing the thickness capably of containing the I/O interface so that the I/O interface can be installed. Accordingly, especially as for the notebook-like computer apparatus, the existing disposement of the I/O interface directly hinders it from development of being thinner.